A girl on Her Own
by randomet938
Summary: A girl finds herself in a situation she never knew could exist, and she ready to have an out of this world time. Doctor X OC( I'm not sure what Doctor I'm using yet but it will come eventually)


**Hey guys, long tine no read. This is just a little thing I wrote because I found a thing bout 'what person do you write like' and I ended up writing this for it. I'm not sure if I'll ever update it but who knows I may hit a writing streak.**

* * *

The morning was dark, for the sun had not risen yet. A young girl, as seen by the eyes of her peers, stepped outside for a breath of fresh morning air. As she stood there, drinking in the dark stars in the west and the rising sun to the east, she contemplated her life so far. She was in her second year of college and was achieving great things in the little time she had been there. Her mind wandered, though, to the stars. Was there a world out there? What life could be there beyond our atmosphere, our solar system? She sighed as the morning chill finally started to seep through her night clothes. Turning on her heel, she briskly walked back into her small home, but not before giving another glance back to the stars.

Two weeks and 1 midterm later it was Christmas break. Eager to have time to herself again, Reice rushed home. The traffic was never heavy for the car ride home and she thanked the heavens everyday for that. As she pulled in the driveway, she grabbed all of her college books and scurried into her house, throwing her books on the end table right as you walk into the door. She quickly removed her coat and shoes, half running into the kitchen for a small snack. After gathering what she needed, Riece walked over to the window bench overlooking the street. Reice had never been a social butterfly, avoiding human contact when possible, but she did love watching people as they went about their lives. One woman looks distraught, slipping about in the slush as she went on her way. A man strolls down the park path; he is calm and comfortable despite his lack of winter clothing. The man looks young, but strange. His is, for the most part, intriguing. Reice watches as the man comes to the intersection of the park walkway and the sidewalk, gasping as she now received a better look at the man. No he wasn't a man. He looked up, spotting her in her window. He smiled and her heart stopped, this couldn't be happening could it? Seeing the shock on her face, he slowly motioned for her to come, to follow him. Without a second thought, Reice jumped away from the window ledge and ran to her room. She rummaged through her closet looking for her small travel bag which was always packed in the instance she decided to go on a spur of the moment trip. After location the bag she quickly grabbed it and went to run out of her house but not before she caught herself in the mirror: long golden brown locks caught the sunlight from her window, her average frame was shaking with excitement, and her eyes, oh her eyes looked so bright, the blue was like a sparkling ocean, vast and beautiful.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Reice ran to the kitchen to collect her keys. She made sure all of the lights were turned off and the door was locked. She ran down her steps and out to the sidewalk she looked expectantly a crossed the street and her face fell at the sight. He was gone... but where? Making sure there were no cars coming Reice ran a crossed the street and into the park. It took her but a second to notice what was out of place. A blue phone box sat rather awkward looking at one end of the park. Smiling again, she rushed in the direction of it, adrenalin pumping through her veins. Just as she was about to open the door it swung open, sending the unsuspecting girl tumbling into the phone box. Seconds later she heard a whirling as the box began to move. Looking up she spotted the man at a set of controls and gasped again, "It really is bigger on the inside..."

* * *

**Ah, it just sort of started and didn't stop. Well, heres the first( and maybe only chapter) of this story. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
